berserkfandomcom-20200222-history
Gambino
Gambino is best known as Guts' adoptive father. He was the leader of a mercenary band, who taught Guts how to fight with a sword, and gave Guts the scar across his nose. In the manga, it was given during a practice fight, but in the anime, he scraped Guts' nose on the night he attacked him with intent to kill. In the anime, Gambino was voiced by Norio Wakamoto in Japanese while his English voice was done by Robert Krakowski. In the movies, his voice is done in the Japanese version by Yasunobu Iwata while in the English dub it is done by Russell Nash. Personality Despite his impressive combat and leadership experience, Gambino was a man who was easily angered, careless, and had no love for Guts. He sold Guts as a child prostitute for one night to a fellow soldier by the name of Donovan. During the next battle, which saw Guts taking revenge upon Donovan for raping him, Gambino was hit by a cannonball, resulting in the loss of his right leg and ending his career as a mercenary. This incensed his anger towards Guts even further, as he also blamed him for the death of his lover and Guts' foster mother, Shisu (as it is considered a bad omen to pick up a child from the corpse of its parents). Despite the end result, Gambino did not always treat Guts with hostility, as flashbacks revealed he did at least train Guts in the life of a mercenary, and gave the young boy valuable life lessons in combat. Death Gambino became intoxicated one night and attempted to murder Guts in a fit of rage, saying that Shisu should have never picked him up from his mother's dead body and that Gambino himself blamed Guts for all of the drunken man's misfortunes. He admitted that he sold Guts to Donovan for the night for three silver coins and when asked why, he called Guts disgusting and told him that the one who killed Shisu could not be raised to be loyal like a dog. He then swung his sword against Guts, only to be killed in self defense as Guts slashed through his neck. The commotion attracted the other mercenaries, who soon found out that Guts killed Gambino and tried to kill him in revenge. Guts fought his way through the other mercenaries, stole one of their horses and escaped the camp, but was hit in the back with an arrow and plummeted down into a ravine, with the other mercenaries assuming that he did not survive the fall. Notes *Gambino's murder and early childhood trauma haunted Guts as he grew, most noticeably when he made love to Casca the first time. *His adoptive child Guts grows to share several traits with Gambino, including an insane lover, a hatred for their respective children, and an abandonment of their respective lovers for another important ideal (Gambino abandoned a dying Shisu to attack a castle while Guts abandoned Casca to take revengs on Griffith for the events of the Eclipse). *Gambino's death in the anime was different from how it was depicted in the manga, with the young Guts running Gambino through with his sword through Gambino's heart as he attacked Guts with intent to kill. Category:Characters Category:Humans